


Big Yellow Taxi - You Don't Know What You've Got Til It's Gone

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter, M/M, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony finds out that his young protegé went into a coma after fighting the enemy he told him not to go after.As Peter lies there, Tony realises how much he does care about him... but will Peter ever wake up to find out?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	1. A Little Disturbed Reading

Tony was overjoyed to finally have some time to himself again. Every day for the last two weeks he had been hounded by Pepper to do work, or Peter who wanted him to help with some stupid mission that the others were already on.

He just needed a fucking break! All he ever did was sully himself doing everything for everyone and he never got a moment to chill. 

Tony had turned off his phone last night and it was still off now, his penthouse empty of people and rich with food and alcohol. His music was on in the background and his books were packed high on the coffee table. The big lights were off and only the glow that filled the room were his lamps.

He sighed with happiness, listening to the sound of not being bugged by people. Everyone must have got the idea that he needed space, and luckily they had stayed away. 

Stark cuddled up into his armchair that he had placed by the window where he could watch over the city. He picked up the first book and carefully opened it up, reading the first page slowly. 

Tony loved to read, in fact, every moment he was alone he would grab a book and just attack it with his mind, pouring over the words. He loved everything from physics and technology, to the classics. And he would never admit this to anyone, but he had read all the well loved names like Pride and Prejudice. 

He grimaced as he got to the second page of this book, realising that someone had scribbled on it. There were little notes down the margins, ideas and notes. Peter.

"Fucking hell." Tony grunted, flicking through the others. Of course, Peter had no respect for his property! If he wanted to write in books he could ask for his own copy, but no, he had to ruin Tony's books.

Peter had been getting on his fucking nerves lately. He would turn up out of the blue and just expect Tony to give up what he was doing and pay attention. He would go through his fridge and clear it out, eating what he wanted, throwing out what he didn't. 

The last three days it's been; "Mr. Stark I really need your help!" "Mr. Stark, I can't do this without you!" "Mr. Stark we have to do something!"

He told him over and over that Fury was on it, and they could just forget about it. It wasn't anything to do with them and they didn't need everyone on whichever fucking mission it was.

Peter was only 18, and yeah he was mature, but he was always over Tony like a plague. He never gave him a moment to just breathe! It was like he was trying to get validation, or some sort of friendship out of him.

Tony was his mentor, and that was it. It was business and saving the world. In private, Tony didn't have friends. He didn't need them. He had always been horribly closed off and too stubborn to let people in. That's why when Pepper tried to get close to him, he shut her down. 

"I don't have friends." He often says. "Friends slow you down. Caring is not an advantage."

He continued to flick through Peter's notes, and the odd drawing of a spider web on the corners.

Tony was quite angry, tossing the book aside and picking up another one. He wanted to forget about everyone and everything, he just needed a moment's peace. 

The man drowned himself in another book and got lost away with the words. Before he realised it, he had gone through three books and the best of the day had disappeared behind him.

That was one day well spent.

It wasn't until dinner, he turned on his phone to check what annoyances he missed out on.

_ "39 missed calls, 18 texts, 11 emails and 21 facetimes." _

"What the fuck?" He grumbled as he sat himself down on a stool by the kitchen island. Tony flicked through his phone and called Happy back.

"Sir! Where the hell have you been we've been trying to contact you all day!"

Tony pursed his lips and rubbed his forehead. "I was busy taking a day to myself for once. So what, the world fall apart without me?"

"You need to get down to the hospital as soon as possible." Happy informed him, "Peter's been hurt."

He sighed heavily, "Let me guess, the little shit went and tried to take down that octopus guy by himself?"

"This isn't a time for jokes Tony, he's in pretty bad shape. He's been unconscious for a long time now, could you just get down here?"

Tony had already picked up his keys by this point and was heading down to his car. "I'll be there soon."

He assumed that Happy had just been overreacting, that the kid would actually be more than fine. As he drove down the streets something inside him started to feel sick. What if there was something horribly wrong with Peter? And the kid was in serious pain? Would it be on him? For not listening? He just wanted a day to himself, it can't be that much of a bad thing! 

Within ten minutes he was being led into Peter's hospital room. Inside he was met with May and Happy, sitting by the bed, and true to word, Peter Parker lying unconscious. He had tubes sticking out of him, cuts and bruises all over his face, a swollen lip and a black eye. 

Tony's heart dropped out of his ass. That annoying little teenager was really pushing it this time. He couldn't even be angry at him, not when he was like this. 

May noticed him standing there, she stood up and walked towards him, "Mr. Stark, you're here…"

Tony nodded, not being able to take the pained expression off his face. His eyes were glued to Peter's young frame, cuddled into his covers, completely still apart from his breathing.

May was explaining to him what happened, and that the kid was in a coma. That they had no idea how long he was going to he like this for. 

As May and Happy explained, the world moved around Tony as if he wasn't apart of it. 

He couldn't focus on anything but the boy. This was all his fucking fault. Tony moved to the seat beside Peter and pulled it up to the bed, sitting there in silence and watching him breathe. 

"Is he okay?" May whispered to Happy, referring to Mr. Stark this time.

"I don't know. It must be a shock," he replied. Happy walked over to his boss and sat down beside him. 

"Tony… Sir, you okay?"

Tony didn't reply. He kept his eyes on Peter. 

"Visiting times are over, so we need to leave."

"I'm not leaving." Tony stated. "I'm staying right here."

Happy looked over at May and then back to his boss. "Uh, I don't think they'll let you, they might kick you out."

"Not if I buy them 12 MRI machines. You guys go, okay? Get some sleep, get some food. I'll be here."

Before he knew it he was alone. Just like Happy warned him, some doctors came in and asked him to leave. But as soon as they knew it was Tony Stark, and they will they will get some extra machines donated, they caved and got him some pillows and a cover for the night.

Not that Tony slept, because he didn't. He hardly even touched the dinner he was given. Watching Peter like this was heartbreaking. His brown eyes hidden away, and Tony found himself missing them. Those annoying questions, the tunes he used to hum, and the little noises he used to make when he got excited… Tony found himself missing them. 

It was 2am before Tony finally moved. He perched himself on the side of Peter's bed and looked down at him, the innocent pale figure.

"Pete…" he whispered, letting his fingers fall down and move the brown curls from his forehead. 

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." He admitted, feeling his chest tighten. This is the worst thing he could imagine happening.

"I can't believe you went on your own kid. That's so… well, that's so me." Tony chuckled softly. His eyes searched over the marks left over this protegé's face. This wouldn't do. There was still blood smeared along his jawline.

Stark picked up his unused napkin from dinner and dipped it in his water. He slowly dabbed the younger man's face and cleaned off the dried blood.

"You'd be laughing if you saw me now Peter," Tony smiled. "Nurse Tony reporting for duty." 

He took the tissue in his other hand and cleaned the other side of his face. Putting the tissue down again, he leaned over and fixed Peter's hair. 

"You're an idiot kiddo. Scaring the shit out of everyone like that." Tony sighed and gently held one of Peter's hands in his. "You're not supposed to do this all by yourself. I'm… I'm sorry."


	2. Please Wake Up

The next morning and May arrived to find Tony still there, head leaning against the bed, half asleep with Peter's hand in his. She offered for him to take a break, maybe go home and look after himself a bit. To begin with he refused, he wanted to be there when Peter woke up. But he knew he couldn't keep himself awake for that long.

"I'll be back." Tony grumbled, picking up his coat and heading towards the door. "May," he paused and placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "He's gonna be alright, it's Peter. He's always alright."

May nodded through teary eyes, bags under them that could carry all of Tony's baggage. She hadn't slept much either.

Driving back down the road, he felt weak. It had been two days now that he hadn't heard Peter's sweet little voice. There was no "Mr. Stark"'s and he hated it. How the fuck could he let this happen? That poor, poor boy thinking he could go out and do all that on his own. 

The second he got home, he contacted Fury to make sure the Octopus thing had been killed or detained… hopefully the former. Luckily Cap had caught him and given him a horrible ending, which Tony was pleased about.

He had this anger inside of him. Anger for the bastard that hurt Peter. Anger for himself for not being there for him. And anger for Peter for going ahead and trying to be a hero.

Tony had kept his face emotionless for as long as he could. The only thing he expressed was a grimace. Peter's face was in his head, and he couldn't get it out. 

That stupid kid.

-

Tony attempted to eat something, but he didn't feel much like eating. Instead he made himself a smoothie and downed it. That would have to do for nourishment. 

He then ran himself a hot shower and allowed himself for an hour or two of sleeping. Not that his brain allowed him to sleep, the first hour he just tried to ignore the fact that yet again he has ruined another life. But this time… it wasn't just anyone.

As much as Tony hated to admit it, Peter was wonderful. He was intelligent and strong. Smart and funny. Innocent and pure. He loved more than anyone in the world did. He cared more than everyone that Tony had ever known.

That kid was important to everyone. And now he was fighting for his life. 

Tony managed to get five hours sleep, which was pretty fucking amazing. He called ahead to check on Peter as he got a bag together. Peter was stable and still in the same condition when he got back there.

He ignored everyone else and stood in the back of the room. MJ and Ned were there, telling him all the gossip from their friends group. When Tony came in, everyone died down the talking. 

He waited patiently for everyone else to leave, and when they did, he resumed by Peter's side, placing his bag beside him.

"How you doing Pete?" Tony asked quietly, watching the still face of his mentee. "Slow night?" 

He didn't know if Peter could hear him in there. Or if he really had anything worth saying to the kid. But in the off chance Peter could hear him, he wanted the kid to know he did care. 

"I brought stuff." Tony spoke as if it were a normal conversation. "I know what you're gonna say, did I bring comic books. No I didn't, but, maybe, I can pay someone to make one for you? Maybe "The Amazing Stupidity of Spiderman"? How does that sound?"

Tony laughed to himself as he picked up his bag and placed it on his knees. "I brought some of my favourite books. Maybe I could read some to you?" He pulled out one and then put the bag back on the ground. 

Tony flicked open the page and smiled. "You've scribbled in this one too. I should be mad but I'm not. You know, I don't usually read to people. I hope you appreciate it you brat."

In his head he could hear Peter giggle, which brought a smile to his own face. "I'm gonna make use of your silence and read to you. All comfy?"

Tony looked at him expectantly, as if Peter was going to magically open those eyes and reply to him. Tony froze for a second, realizing how much he cared for Peter. 

He felt a lump forming in his throat as his eyes began to sting. Tony didn't want to cry, he couldn't let himself. He cleared his throat and looked down at his book. 

"So, The Great Adventures of Sherlock Holmes." He began, slowly reading out each word as if it was going to magically wake Peter out of his slumber.

Page after page, he read fluently, beautifully and kept going after the first book. He made comments and jokes throughout, knowing that if Peter was awake that he would appreciate them.

"Miss your voice kid." Tony finally stopped, knowing that soon his dinner was going to be brought to him. "Better say something soon Pete," he sighed. 

Tony pulled out his phone and searched through his texts. He deleted all the ones from the last few days from everyone who wasn't Peter. Searching around the room, he realised how many people had stopped by by how many presents there were dotted around it. 

Five vases of flowers, six stuffed animals, nine boxes of chocolates and about a hundred cards. Yeah, the kid was loved. 

Tony was brought out of his thoughts as one of the nurses came in and lay a tray of hospital food on the table. Tony thanked her and looked down at it, it didn't look too appealing, but it was something. 

"Excuse me, miss." Tony spoke to her. "What's the deal on his medical bills?"

"They are being paid in instalments by his Aunt." She smiled back at him.

Tony nodded and rubbed his jaw, glancing back at the man lying in the bed across from him.

"Okay. No, we aren't doing that anymore." He finally spoke. "I'm gonna pay it, so if you could get the forms for me that would be great." 

She nodded and looked down at her clipboard. "Are you sure? You're not kin, so you don't have any financial obligations."

"I'm sure… just, just get them for me yeah?" Tony asked her with a polite smile. She left the room and Tony found himself sitting beside Peter once again, perching on the bed. 

"I brought a brush, your hair's a fucking mess." Tony stated as he picked it out of his bag. He began to sort out the younger man's hair. 

"You're such an idiot." He whispered again, looking over the kids face. He had never just stopped and looked at Peter like this before.

Maybe he was just scared of getting too close? He had always kept people at an arm's length, never letting people in. But as he sat here and admired the sweet face lying before him, he realised how beautiful the man was.

"You're not so bad when you keep your mouth shut kid."

Tony placed the brush back into his bag and sat himself back on the seat beside his bed. His stomach was twisting, what happens if Peter doesn't wake up? What the fuck is he gonna do?

Peter was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, hating how fucking tragic this situation was. He needed the kid to wake up, to be okay, to ask him ridiculous amounts of questions and just never shut up again.

"If you wake up now I'll give you a million dollars." Tony spoke. Nothing from Peter. "Okay, a billion." Nothing still.

Tony hunched over and put his head in his hands. His fingers going through his hair as he sighed deeply. This couldn't be fucking happening. Peter needed to wake the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my excessive swearing


	3. Dear Diary

Three days had gone by and nothing had changed. Every day had gotten worse to deal with it. Tony missed Peter every single moment, and they took it in turns to look after him. It wasn't for a while until May and Happy found out that Tony was paying for the bills. 

May cried her eyes out and held onto him tightly. They were both so greatly appreciative, but he hadn't really paid any attention to them. Which may have been rude, but all his thoughts were on Peter. 

MJ and Ned were back in there in the afternoon, and Tony treated May and Happy to lunch in the cafeteria. 

"This is all my fault." Tony whispered, staring at his food. 

"It really isn't," Happy replied immediately. "If anything it's mine. I should have gone with him."

May wasn't speaking, she just listened to the two of them try to take the blame. She watched as the billionaire held his head in his hand and grimaced.

"Mr. Stark, you don't have to be here you know. I know you have a business to run."

Tony shook his head and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I've put Pepper in charge. I'd rather be here."

May wiped her eye and looked over at Happy, then back to Tony. "He'd be really happy you're here Mr. Stark. He really looks up to you,"

Tony looked up at her, tired eyes. "Yeah?" He asked in a quiet voice. "That's nice to hear." 

"If you want, I can give you his diaries. It might help." 

Stark sighed and nodded, "Uh, yeah sure." He looked down at the plate in front of him. Tony wasn't sure reading them would help, but it was his own words, something personal of Peter's that he could connect to. 

True to her word, later on that day, May brought him in Peter's diaries. He saved them for a little light reading before his nap, he didn't have too long until he wanted to be back at the hospital. He would rather sleep there, but everyone has made it clear that they feel uncomfortable visiting Peter while Tony is watching them. 

So he got home and lay in bed, getting himself comfortable with his pillows set up behind him.

He decided to flick through the diaries, not knowing which order they went in. Tony didn't know what he was going to find, or if this was going to make him feel better or worse.

He loved reading. But this book may be harder to read than he thought. Slowly, he opened the first page.

_ 'Dear Diary, _

_ That's how you're normally supposed to start these things. But my life isn't really normal. This is like my 18th diary since becoming Spiderman. Turns out I have a lot to say. MJ and I have decided that we don't want to have a relationship, that our friendship was too important, which I totally don't mind because my heart is set on someone else. _

_ Mr. Stark and I have been working in the lab all week, and for me it's been really fun. I'm learning a lot from him, and his mind is just stunning. Today he even said he may let me work the suit! But I'm getting the feeling that he is annoyed with me being around a lot. _

_ He hasn't said anything specifically, but I feel like he doesn't like me as much as I do him. Which hurts because he means so much to me, and I honestly thought we were like best friends but I don't know.  _

_ Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." _

  
  


Tony paused his reading as he got lost in his thoughts. It pained him to read those words. He knew he was distant, but he didn't mean to make the younger man feel like he didn't like him. Tony swore at himself, he knew that he could be cold, but it never occurred to him that Peter would be so sad about it as to write it in his diary.

  
  


_ 'Dear Diary, _

_ What the hell do I have to do to get Mr. Stark to notice me? I'm trying so hard. I'm a straight A student, getting awards for being top in college for physics and technology. I've hit the gym a lot more, I'm so strong. I fit right in with him and the other Avengers. Also, I made him food, I've gotten him random gifts.  _

_ He just acts like he doesn't see me! Like when I make a joke, he doesn't laugh. _

_ It's getting tiring but I won't give up. He means too much to me to give up now. I wonder if he will ever see me as an equal, or as someone he could see as a friend? _

_ I need to do something amazing. I don't know what yet. I'll need to plan something. _

_ Goodnight,' _

Tony closed the book and set it aside. He was going to have to reevaluate the way he treats the people close to him. Peter obviously cared so fucking much for him, he was doing cartwheels trying to get Tony to notice him, and all the billionaire did was shove him off. That's beyond horrible. He couldn't explain how much he hated himself right now. 

Hugging into his pillow, he knew that he wasn't gonna get such a peaceful sleep.

Before he went to the hospital, he opened his fridge to grab a snack. He was met with a nasty smell, like something had gone off but he didn't know what. How could this be the first time this had happened? He never cleared out his fridge.

And then it dawned on him, Peter was the one keeping everything right for him.  His kitchen was falling apart without the boy, and that wasn't the only thing.

As he grabbed his keys, he picked up his phone.

"Hey Pepper, did you get the emails I sent? The ones about the present for Peter?"

She replied that she had and had been in contact with artists. Tony promised he would pay any amount to get this done well and fast, because he needed it there when the man woke up. To show him how much he cared.

-

Back at the hospital, and everyone departed. Some of the flowers had been replaced, and there were more tokens of his friends love dotted around the room. Peter would feel so humble, and probably cry if he saw all this. 

Tony had brought with him Peter's diaries, he felt like discussing them with the silent partner. 

He waited until after dinner, so he knew there would be no interruptions. In the meantime he made small talk with the nurses when they came in to check his vitals. 

Before long, Tony closed the door over and took off his jacket, cranking up the heat a little and getting comfortable in the armchair with his pillow and blanket. 

"Okay kiddo, we got some shit to discuss." Tony stated, pulling out the diary he had been reading earlier. 

"You say, and I  _ quote _ that you think I don't like you like you like me. This is all my fault Peter, I shouldn't be so fucking rude when you try so hard." Tony sighed as he sunk into the seat.

"And… I guess I'm just so broken that I feel like I'm protecting you by keeping you at an arm's length. You're so good Pete… if you stick with me you may lose your goodness." 

Peter's body still lay still, the scars and bruises healing nicely. Tony admired him for a moment before turning the page. 

"Let's explore this diary together, shall we? Speak up if you don't want me to." Tony waited for a reply and then shrugged. 

"Okay, fair is fair. Let's start from here,  _ 'Dear diary, I am so in love.' _ " The billionaire raised his eyebrows and looked up at Peter. 

"You got a girlfriend Pete? Out of all the things you tell me, you've never told me that."

" _ I love the way his eyes light up when he says something smart or sassy, and it makes my whole body tingle when he laughs." _

Tony read that over twice. "So you like guys then Pete? That's cool. I just hope you have good taste because if you don't we have to talk." The man grinned and reached over to pick up his drink from the table. 

Sipping at it, he thought about the lucky bastard that Peter as falling in love with. Maybe he was someone from college, hopefully a student. He hated the fact that there could be another gorgeous older man out there teaching his Peter and Peter liking him more. 

Hold on, why the fuck did he care about that? Peter was a grown man and could do whatever he wanted to, but it still stung Tony to think that maybe he wasn't always going to be number one in Spiderman's eyes. 

_ "I can't get enough of him. I think about him 25/8 and it physically aches when he isn't around. I'm nothing to him." _

Tony grimaced. Who the hell would look at Peter is if he was nothing? He had to find this guys name and hunt him down. Tony had just figured out how badly he didn't know he had a great thing until it was gone, and if there were people out there not knowing how great Peter was, he wasn't having that. 

Tony's voice broke as he started to read, the sadness inside him of knowing how the kid felt. When he was younger and in unrequited love, it stung more than anything. And with the added Tony Stark troubles, the lack of parents and an uncle, the 'in the closet' issues and the fact he was in a coma, was the saddest fucking story ever.

_ "I've only had one kiss in my life. But I want the next one to be from him. Oh diary, if you met him you'd understand. He's so… charismatic. So manly and strong. I wonder if he even notices me or whether he just sees right through me. _

_ Diary I think I'm in love with him. I miss him so much, it hurts. I can't stop crying. Should I tell him? Will he hate me? Will he  _ **_hear_ ** _ me?" _

Tony wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Pete." He sighed as he wiped his eyes with the blanket and let himself sit in the misery he felt enveloping him. 

"Peter, you should tell him. Make him hear you, if he doesn't listen or respect you, you deserve someone else. Someone better. If you want, I can find this guy and rough him up a bit." Tony offered the sleeping man. 

"Yeah you're right, probably not a good idea… bet whoever it is likes you too."

Tony stayed silent for a few more moments. His mind going in circles as he thought about Peter coming into the lab with a boyfriend. Would the boyfriend be more important than him? Would he get more attention? What if Tony wakes up one day and Peter no longer wants to be in his life because he is moving abroad with this new man? 

Tony would have to subtly push the man away, mark his territory. Wait… his territory? Peter wasn't  _ his _ ! Why was he acting like it? 

The older man would do anything to keep Peter around, but he knew Peter's need for love would pull him away. He wanted to be kissed, and kissed good. Tony couldn't give him that… could he?

_ No. That's ridiculous. Why am I thinking about kissing Peter? Peter's Peter! He's just a young man who I'm frightened of not seeing him again. Sure, yeah, okay, Peter is, let's face it, perfect. He is a very aesthetically pleasing, mega smart, cleans the fridge, writes in my books, falls in love, texts me daily, adorable man in a coma.  _

Tony grunted as he rubbed his eyes, begging himself to stop thinking about this. He stood up to watch over the younger man's profile, the pale face, his pink lips. 

Now he was urging himself to kiss them. He needed to, he felt an overwhelming sense of desire to press his older lips into Peter's gorgeous ones. Tony didn't understand what was going through his mind. Whether he was desperate for Peter to wake up, or desperate not to lose him when he did.

"Kid, you have to wake up now." Tony whispered. "If you don't wake up I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

Peter didn't move. He lay there still, with only his chest breathing to keep him alive. Tony cursed to himself before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against Peter's. He knew it was a bad idea, but his heart was telling him to.

Maybe his kiss was all the younger man needed to wake up? Maybe Tony was just over tired? Maybe he was asleep right now, and dreaming? Whatever was going on, he needed to kiss the man.

Peter's lips were soft, and beautiful. He didn't linger for too long, in fact he stayed there for only seven seconds before pulling away and perching on the side of the bed. 

"Peter." He sighed, "Shit Peter you're in my head. Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

Tony picked up the book again and continued to read to him. Trying to bring a cloak of invisibility around his feelings and move on to more trivial subjects as he tried to hide from the immense feelings rising up inside him.

"It says here that you are thinking of trying out for the college swim team? You should totally do that kid. I'll come to every one of your competitions. I promise."


	4. What Happens To The Heart

Peter's vitals were getting better. In fact, the doctors said that if he woke up right now, all he would need to do is get his strength back and he could run outta here like a bat out of hell. Everyone was filled with hope and excitement as they awaited patiently. 

Tony liked to think that somewhere in the mind of Peter, he was on some sort of adventure that he didn't want to wake up from yet. Hopefully, Tony made a cameo in it too.

It has been two days since he kissed Peter's lips. And every moment since, he felt this foreign feeling wave over him more and more. He thought about nothing else except Peter. Peter working in the lab with him, Peter singing off-key, Peter opening his eyes and telling him how much he missed him.

He stayed away from the hospital today, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening to him. May had agreed to let him go into Peter's room, just to get the feeling of having the kid around him.

Tony had been contacted to tell him that the first and only issue of Peter's Spiderman comic book was finished. And that he could pick it up anytime.

So currently, May and Happy were in the hospital, having lunch by Peter's bedside, and Tony had napped in the morning, so now he could be alone with Peter's stuff. 

As he pushed the door open, it reminded him of the first time he was there alone with him. Peter was only what… 14? 15? He couldn't quite remember. But boy, that was a while ago. Peter's room seemed sort of different, he had a big double bed there now, and posters over the walls. 

Tony didn't want to upset anything, so he tried his best not to mess things up. He walked around slowly, admiring the work on his walls. Of course, not to anyone's surprise, there were Star Wars posters, mixed in with newspaper clippings of when the Avengers were in them.

Tony smiled as he picked up a framed picture on his desk. It was of Peter and Tony. Tony didn't look too impressed in the photo, but Peter was making him take a selfie. The older man wished now that he had been smiling, maybe even holding his arm around the younger man. 

He perched on the side of Peter's bed, holding the framed photo still. There they were… those eyes that he missed. The dazzling, happy, gorgeous hazel spheres that always brightened up a room. 

"Oh no." Tony lowered his head, gripping onto the bed with one hand. "Oh no. I think I like you Peter." He sighed, clenching his eyes shut.

That was a lie. He didn't think anything. He  **knew** he liked him. Tony KNEW that in his head all he wanted to do was wrap Peter up in his arms and kiss him. 

As it really began to hit him, he began to shake slightly, panicking.

Peter was in a coma. Peter was in love with someone else. Peter thinks Tony hates him. Peter might not ever be awake again. Tony was at fault for not being there with him. Tony liked Peter… no, it was deeper than that. Tony was an older man. A greyer man. A non-romantic, negative, sarcastic man. Peter was in love with someone else. 

As these things clouded Tony's mind, he had to find comfort in the only thing he could. He couldn't speak to Peter, he couldn't be with Peter, but he could surround himself with the comforting scent of the younger man. 

Without thinking about it, Tony laid himself down on the bed, letting his head fall against the pillow and breath in deeply. Of course, it smelled exactly like him. Thank fuck May hadn't decided to wash everything.

Tony's eyes were closed as he tried to regain normalcy with his breathing, letting the younger man's memory lead him back to a calmer state. 

What the fuck was he going to do? What could he do? There wasn't anything coming to his mind that could fix this situation. No money could change what had happened. 

Finally, Tony let himself cry. He cried for Peter. He cried for himself. And as he did, he let out all the tension inside him, he needed this. Tony knew he was alone in the apartment, so he sobbed his heart out. Pulling one of the pillows close to him to cuddle, he saw that there was another book sitting underneath it. 

Tony wiped his cheeks, still crying as he picked it up. It must have been a new diary. One that May hadn't found. Tony sat up, and wiped his hands on his shirt before opening it up.

_ 'Dear Diary.  _

_ Today I decided I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't do it. I spoke to him, caught his gaze, and then forgot how to breathe. I'm sooo pathetic! I just forgot every word ever. All I could feel was the heat rising up in my chest, my cheeks going red. I ended up just asking him something stupid. He rolled his eyes. Kill me.' _

Tony's lips curled up into a half smile. The kid was certainly a complete stranger to love, and he was trying so hard. It just made Tony want him more.

_ 'I love him. I love him so much I want to write poems, I want to write songs. I want to buy him everything I can't afford just to get his attention. I think about kissing him all the time. Those lips that are so mesmerising, those eyes that are so enticing. I love him so much.' _

Tony clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a second. He kept trying to think about how he would feel if this was written about him. He would be so touched, so fucking emotional.

  
  


_ 'Dear Diary. _

_ I'm done being seen as a kid.  _

_ I spoke to Mr. Stark about the Octopus man that Fury had talked about. Apparently this villain has been loose for a week, and done a lot of damage. Stark assured me that it wasn't our battle. That Captain America and Mr. Bruce Banner was on it, and if they needed our help, they would ask. _

_ But I can't just stand by and watch. When I have these powers, if I just sit back and do nothing, then I'm being selfish. And when the bad things happen then I feel like it's on me. _

_ Maybe Mr. Stark would finally notice me? Maybe when I turn up and tell him I single handedly defeated the villain, he would see me as an equal. And then I can tell him. And then he would be so happy. And then, maybe, just maybe, I can get that kiss I've been waiting for.' _

Tony shot up, closing the book and keeping it in his hands. It all clicked. Suddenly, everything his head was hoping for was right. Which was both an amazing thing, and a fucking horrific thing.

Peter was hurt because of Tony. Because he wanted him so much, because he was trying to show off and prove he was good enough. That was heart wrenching.

But on the other hand. Peter loved him. Peter had written all those beautiful and amazing things, about him. Thinking about him 25/8, thinking his laugh was the most amazing thing in the world. 

He jumped out of the bed, leaving the apartment fast. He had to get back to the hospital, he had to be there when Peter woke up. He wasn't leaving him again. Not even for a nap, not to clean out his fridge. 

\-------

Over at the hospital, Peter was surrounded by those who he loved. Happy and May were sitting on the seats beside him, and Ned and MJ were standing on the other side. All of them talking amongst themselves.

The first thing Peter felt, was a tingle in his fingers. And suddenly, he could smell the flowers through the air. He felt cold, but he couldn't shiver. He wondered how long it would be before he could wake up and tell them to turn the heating on. Movements weren't being made yet, but his hearing was getting better. His eyes stayed shut, his body lay still. But in the background, he could recognize those voices.

"I can't believe Mr. Stark has been here every single night." MJ said. "I honestly didn't think he cared."

All the half unconscious man could think about was how fucking happy he was, how bloody brilliant it was that Tony fucking Stark had been here looking after him. 

"Yeah," Happy replied. "Well, he's paid for the medical bills too. He comes in, sits with Peter all night. I'm pretty sure he is the one brushing his hair and refilling the water in the vases. It's always done by the time we get here… and the nurses don't do that."

Peter felt like crying. His mentor actually did care. He had been by his side watching over him. 

The sweet voice of his Aunt May began to talk. "I don't think we could have got by without him. He's bought us lunch almost every time we've been here. I think he does care about Peter. Way more than he lets on."

"And what about all these books?" Ned asked, "What's going on there?"

"He reads them to Peter. Every night." Happy told them. "He says that if Peter can hear in there, he wants him to know he is here."

May sounded like she was happy crying. It was so lovely for Peter to hear their voices, to know they were all gathered around him, looking after him. He just wished he could open his eyes, tell them he is here, tell them he loves them all so much. But he couldn't will himself to move. He tried so hard, but it didn't work.

"Either way, he better be nicer to Peter when he wakes up."

Someone stood up and walked across the room. 

"Tony cares more about Peter than he does anyone." Happy informed them. "That's why he seems so cold. I know you don't get it, but Tony is a broken man. If he let's Peter in too much, the kid could get hurt. He likes him too much to ruin him."

Inside Peter felt his heart following the same fate as the titanic. He felt like water was crashing around it, letting it sink deeper inside him. Tony cared about him. A lot. That made him want to cry even harder. 

If he could do anything right now? He would cry.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Tony finally arrived at the hospital and everyone took their leave. Peter lay there still as everyone said their goodbyes and departed. He could hear the faint voice of Stark in the background, and couldn't wait to hear what he was like when the other's had gone.

Not three minutes later and he felt the room getting warmer, the door shutting over and a chair being pulled closer to him. Then he heard it, the soothing, beautiful, comforting voice of Tony Stark.

"Hey Pete," Tony spoke.

_ Hey Mr. Stark! _ Peter thought.

"I miss you so much." Tony whispered, letting his fingers slowly entwine themselves with Peter's. 

Peter didn't know why the machines weren't going haywire because he could feel his heart beating out of his chest as the older man's soft and warm hands felt his.

"So I have some good news." Tony told him, "I don't know whether you'll be interested or not, but that comic book I told you about… you know  _ 'The Amazing Stupidity of Spiderman' _ ? Well, I got someone to make one for you. It's here… I'll just put it to the side." 

He could hear the older man shuffle about and place something on the table beside him. Had Mr. Stark gone out and spent money on him? Making him into a comic book even though Stark hated them? That was so fucking cute. 

"I hope you like it." Tony whispered, holding his hand once again.

"So I've been thinking… well, thinking may not be the right word. I've been uh, feeling?" Tony struggled to get his words out. Not knowing what the hell to say right now.

Peter couldn't do anything but sit there waiting, the anticipation was killing him. 

"Peter please just…" Tony's voice cracked, like he was going to cry. Peter could feel him standing up, sobbing quietly as he perched on the side of his bed. "Just wake up so I can tell you," 

Peter tried his best to move, screaming in his head that he was here, that he was awake and he could hear him. But nothing would happen, and it was killing him.

Tony sniffled and moved the hair from Peter's face. "You look good Pete," he smiled. "Not like, amazing because you are in a coma, but as good as a man in a coma could look." He tried to joke and cover up his sadness. 

"Anyway, I uh, I was at your place earlier. Just needed to feel you around me I guess. I like what you've done with your room… it's very…  _ jedi _ ." 

Peter wanted to giggle, thinking in his head how embarrassing that was that Tony had seen his Star Wars merchandise. 

"You'd make a great Jedi." Tony told him, moving slightly and going back to his hair with a brush. "Just sorting this out for you, hope you don't mind… there."

Tony pulled away and put down the brush. "Irresistible. As usual."

_ WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? _ Peter was screaming in his head. 

Did Tony have feelings for him? Or was he just being extra nice because of the circumstances?

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tony asked him, sitting back in his armchair. "I'll tell you anyway, it's not like you're gonna tell anyone." He laughed awkwardly before continuing.

"There's this person I like. Scratch that. There's this person I think I love. I don't know what to do."

Peter's heart was sinking. Tony was in love with someone, someone who wasn't him. He willed the machines to just take him now, he didn't want to have to hear this. But he had no choice.

"I think he thinks I hate him." Tony told him, sorrow in his voice. "He writes all these things in his diary about how I see right through him. But now, I can't not think about him… since… since he went away… I realized he's all I ever want."

_ Hold on Mr. Stark. Did you say "him"? Please tell me I didn't mishear that… HIM? Are you into guys?? Can you please be into me??? _

Peter couldn't understand. Was he talking about him? Had Tony read his diaries? Or was this man another guy who wanted Tony's affection and not received it.

"Now he may never know how I feel. What do you think Sleeping Beauty? What should I do?" Tony's voice was filled with misery and sadness. All Peter wanted to do was sit up, pull Tony close and kiss him for five hours straight.

Tony stood up and walked to his books, picking one up and opening it up. 

"We finished with Sherlock, so I guess I'll read you something else. There's this collection about a guy who can talk to animals. Right up your street I think," Tony moved back to his seat and sat down. 

He didn't speak again for a minute, that felt like an hour. "I never thought I could miss  someone this much." Tony admitted. 

_ I miss you too Mr. Stark. I miss you so much.  _

"I think I've been too harsh on you. I know why you went to fight that villain on your own." Tony's voice was lower, as he closed the book in his hands and put it on the table.

"I should have paid more attention to you." He sounded like he was about to cry again, putting his forehead against the bed. "This is all… all my fault."

Peter felt his insides twist, a stab of misery punching into his heart as he could hear the man cry softly beside him. 

"If I was a better man… you wouldn't have put yourself in this danger, I'm ssso sssorry, I failed you." Tony wiped his face on the corner of the blanket and pulled back, holding Peter's hand in his and pressing his lips softly against it. 

_ Mr. Stark… please, it's going to be okay. Please don't cry… you're breaking my heart.  _

"You went so I would notice you… so you wouldn't be invisible to me. You're not invisible to me." Tony decided to move back to Peter's side. 

"You've never been invisible to me." Tony whispered, "In all the books I've read, when the princess is sleeping, the prince kisses her to wake her up. Forgive me Peter,"

Tony leaned forward and rubbed their noses together for a second, his hot breath felt nice against Peter's face. Peter's heart felt like it was exploding. It was about to happen, he knew it was. It had to be. 

Tony softly pressed his lips against Peter's, he could feel Tony's tears against his cheek. Tony lingered, as Peter fought against his mind. Pushing all his strength to wake himself up.

The older man shouldn't do this, but he did anyway. He slowly moved his lips, just a little. His heart was filling up with butterflies as he was about to pull away. 

Peter's fingers moved slightly by his side, not that Tony saw it. Peter felt the sensations in his skin, as he was able to slightly move his lips too. Tony pulled back, his eyes wide and searching over Peter's face for any sign of movement. 

Peter pushed himself to move more, using everything he had to open his eyes, just a little. 

"Peter? Peter are you there?" Tony asked excitedly, nervously. 

"Mmmm… Stark?" Peter's voice came out hoarse and dry.

"Peter?" Stark teared up, his hand meeting the side of Peter's face, rubbing his thumb against Peter's warm cheek. "Oh my god, Peter are you okay?"

Peter opened his eyes fully, staring up at the beautiful man sitting before him. Tony looked just as gorgeous as he always did, except he had bags under his eyes and tear stains. 

Tony's entire body was going into shock, he was about to shake with happiness. Those beautiful brown eyes peered up at him, and it was making his heart beat so much faster than ever before.

Peter nodded, "Stark, kiss me," he smiled, moving one hand up to shakily meet the happy face of his mentor. 

Stark laughed while he grinned and bit his bottom lip, tears falling down his cheek, "You… you're awake?"

"I am," Peter smiled sweetly up at him. "I heard you… I would make a great Jedi." He giggled, moving his face closer to Tony's hand as the older man cradled his face.

"You would," Tony replied, "Listen Pete… I'm so sorry I made you feel like I hated you, I don't hate you… not one bit." The odd tear still slipped out of his eyes as he spoke. 

Peter shook his head, "Don't apologise." Peter let his fingers touch over the back of Tony's hair. "You're here… you've been here for me."

Tony nodded. "Every night. Every single night I've been here, looking after you, reading to you."

The younger man blushed. "You were going to read me Dolittle next, my hearing kicked in earlier today."

Stark continued to stroke his face as he let himself gaze into Peter's eyes. "I'm so in love with you Peter, please tell me that you love me too."

Peter moved his head, wincing slightly. "I love you too Tony, kiss me before I pass out again."

Tony chuckled through his tears and leaned against him, taking Peter's lips softly in his. Kissing them gently and putting a little pressure into it. Peter moaned softly from under him, tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth. Tony's heart was melting inside him as he leaned closer towards the younger man. Peter was definitely a good kisser.

Tony pulled away from him, leaning his forehead against the younger man's. 

"I don't understand," Peter whispered. "I always thought I didn't mean anything."

"Oh Pete," Tony whispered back, kissing his nose lightly. "You mean everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a smutty chapter 6


	6. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge chapter, with angst, fluff, and a really explicit sex scene. Enjoy x

Tony picked up the phone, telling everyone Peter was awake, and soon the room was filled with everyone. May and Happy rushed by his side, and gushed over the younger man waking up again. 

Not even a half hour later, Ned and MJ ran in and took up even more of his attention. Pushing Tony further away from him. They all talked his ear off about everything he missed out on, and told him over and over how they missed him.

The more friends who entered the room, the more pushed out the older man was. Until he was standing by the door, knowing that no one remembered he was there. Stark watched Peter laugh and giggle with the rest of them. 

The kid was happy, and beautifully grinning as he was fawned over. Tony wasn't needed then. Peter knew he loved him, and he knew Peter's feelings in return, but now this was time for his family. 

Tony held on for a few minutes before walking out of the hospital room and made his way out of the hospital. He arrived home not a half hour later, chucking his bag down on the sofa and heading straight for the shower. Peter was awake, and so he had no need to worry. 

\---

In the hospital, Peter was showered with affection and love. May was grasping onto his hand for dear life as he sat cross legged on the bed. MJ and Ned were perched at the end and everyone else who was here had disappeared back home. Happy was away getting everyone a drink at this point.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking around the room for him.

"He must have gone home," May replied.

"I bet you anything he'll go back to treating you like you don't exist now you're awake again." MJ told him, "He only seemed to care when you were ill."

Peter frowned and looked at her, "But, he was looking after me? He was here… he cried when I woke up?"

"Yeah and he left as soon as you woke up!" Ned retaliated. "He probably saw you were okay and realised it was just fear he was feeling."

Peter could feel his face going red, he started to get irritated that everyone was around him. That couldn't possibly be true, Tony said he loved him. Stark cried, he apologised. That can't just be because he was unconscious. 

"You know what he's like," May told him, "He doesn't have friends, remember? Caring is not an advantage and all that?"

Peter took his hand away from May and glared down at his feet. "He loves me. I know he does."

Ned and MJ laughed, "Love?" MJ said judgingly. "Mr. Stark doesn't love people, you're just another person to him."

Peter couldn't handle being told this. He loved Tony, so much for so long. Everything about him was perfect, from the top of his gorgeous hair to the bottom of his ridiculously expensive shoes. Side to side, up and down, the man was pure sex. His heart was bigger than he would ever admit and he meant everything to Peter. 

"Get out of here," Peter mumbled. Everyone else around them double took, as if they were hoping they had misheard him. 

"I mean it. Get out. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Just because we told you what you already knew?" MJ asked him, escalating her voice. 

"Do you even know how it feels to be told the person you're in love with doesn't give a shit about you?!" Peter raised his voice at them, anger in his face. 

May gasped, "In love… with… with him?" Her voice was slightly disapproving. "You can't be in love with him. Peter, you deserve better, you deserve someone who cares about you -" 

"Like someone who sits around every night and looks after me?" Peter snapped, "Like someone who fixes my hair and tells me I look good? Someone who reads to me every night while I'm ill?"

Ned scoffed at him, "Dude, I get it, he's a totally hot billionaire, but if he cared about you AT ALL he would be here right now holding your hand. Do you really think he would be into guys? especially into younger guys?"

Peter's face was even more red now, he clenched his jaw and balled up his hands. 

"Honey," May tried to comfort him, but she also needed to let him know how ridiculous he was being. "Tony left you, he just walked out without saying goodbye. He's already started to turn his back on you, plus, he's straight… he's always been straight. And cold."

Peter shook his head as hot tears started to fill his eyes, "I want you all to get out of here." He gritted his teeth. "Now."

"Oh come on Peter -" Ned started but was cut off by Peter. 

"GET OUT." Peter shouted at them. They all backed away and picked up their stuff, awkwardly walking out of the room, leaving Peter alone. 

Peter was seething. Whether they were right or wrong, they shouldn't be letting him down by telling him off, speaking down to him as if his feelings were just some stupid crush.

And now he had to figure out what the fuck to believe. He didn't want to believe that Tony didn't love him. That this was all just fear talking. But it didn't look like that to him. 

The look in Tony's eyes when he woke up, that was everything he ever wanted to see. The genuine gaze of love that he knew in his heart was real. Mr. Stark wasn't that much of an ass. 

Was he?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Happy walked in with five drinks in his hands. He paused and looked at him, "Where'd everyone go?"

"I sent them home. They were being mean." Peter sighed, his fingers fumbling with the blanket over his legs.

"What did they say?" Happy asked, putting the drinks down on the seat and standing up beside him. 

"They said Mr. Stark doesn't care about me. That he doesn't give a shit about me." His voice quiet as he felt his heart breaking.

"And you believed them?" Happy asked.

Peter peered up at him, "I don't know. I don't want to. Happy?... can I tell you something?"

Happy nodded and opened one of the drinks, handing the other to Peter. "Always,"

"I'm in love with him." Peter stated.

"Yeah, I know." Happy replied, "What else is new?"

Peter gaped and blinked a few times. "You uh… you know?" 

The other man nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yep. Were you trying to keep it a secret?" 

Peter genuinely laughed at that, a smile staying on his face as he continued to talk. "Well, when I woke up, I told him.".

Happy's eyes widened. "Yeah? What did he say?"

Peter grinned, moving so he was more comfortable. "He told me he loves me."

"He what?!" Happy asked, shocked. "He told you he loves you? Were those his exact words?" 

The younger man nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, and then he kissed me!"

Happy looked like he was about to have a heart attack right there and then. "He KISSED YOU?"

He seemed really happy about this.

"Yeah!" Peter smiled widely, "And he told me I mean everything to him!" 

"Jesus Christ, you know he never,  _ ever _ talks about his feelings. If he told you he loves you, then kid, he loves you."

Peter could feel all the anger from before just fall away, Happy knew Tony more than any of the other people ever would, so if Happy told him Tony meant it, then he meat it. 

Seconds later the nurse came in to discharge him, getting all the paperwork out of the way. "Do you want a lift?" Happy asked him, gathering up Peter's and his things. 

Peter nodded as he stood up, his Spiderman healing powers had worked pretty fast. He was able to walk by himself, looking over to Happy.

"Please," he smiled.

\---

Peter was dropped off outside Stark tower. 

"I'll tell May you're okay, but do me a favour and don't hold this against her, it's been a rough few weeks."

Peter nodded and opened the car door, "I know. I just, I want to be taken seriously you know?"

Happy nodded. "I'll talk to her. You just go and talk to Tony, text me if you need me."

Peter thanked him again as he exited out the car door, heading into the tower. He was nervous, terribly fucking nervous. The amount of times he had gotten into this elevator and had been anticipating seeing Tony there waiting for him have been countless. This time he was hoping the outcome would be different than all the other times. 

As the elevator doors opened, Peter walked out into the penthouse, looking around nervously for the older man. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter called out, slowly walking through the room. "Tony?"

He heard footsteps from a distance, walking down the hallway towards him. Peter's heart was beating as he stood and waited. Soon, Tony appeared at the other end of the room, noticing it was him and smiling widely.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! You're out of the hospital! You should have said, I would have come get you." Tony walked over to him, stopping a few inches away. 

Peter knew right then, that his family and friends were all being ridiculous. He decided to be brave, and do something he has always wanted to do. He stepped forward and raised his hand to Tony's neck. Peter pressed his lips on Tony's and kissed him. Fireworks exploded inside them both, finally getting the thing they both wanted most. Peter was almost shaking with excitement, he had never done this before, but right now, all his dreams were coming true.

Tony's arms slid around Peter's waist and kissed him back gently, moving to press their bodies against each other. Peter smiled into the kiss when he realised it worked, and that they were standing in Stark's penthouse making out like teenagers. 

Peter's heart was beating out of his chest, his mind switching off as the felt the older man's lips against his, nibbling at them. Tony tasted amazing, and to Peter's surprise he felt a tongue trail over his bottom lip. 

Peter moaned as he opened his mouth, surrendering himself up to Tony. His hips were being pulled to roll against the older man's, feeling his dick stiffen at the touch. 

"Oh Pete," Tony moaned into him, "Peter I love you." 

Their eyes closed as their foreheads rested against each other. Both of them breathing heavily. "I love you too Mr. Stark," 

Tony laughed and kissed him again, this time with more pressure, almost knocking Peter off his feet. He kissed him hard, filled with lust and hunger as he picked Peter up in his arms. The younger man wrapped his legs around him.

They fell against the wall, with Peter's back against it, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Tony's hand slipped up Peter's shirt. His fingers felt so amazing there, Peter's skin was so soft, so warm.

"Finally," Peter moaned. Tony's strong hands held his bare back, his kisses leaving Peter's lips and trailing down his jaw.

"Knew it would feel good," Peter whispered, his fingers in Tony's hair and his head tilting backwards. The billionaire's head was in his neck, nibbling at the skin there. 

Peter's body was in a high state of arousal, his hard cock pressed against Tony's stomach. 

"Pete… fuck, you're so hot," he told him as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I want you Mr. Stark… I want you so badly,"

"I want you too, tell me what you want," Tony whispered, "Tell me and I'll do it."

Peter grinned, "You mean it?" Seconds later he was maneuvered off of the wall as he was being carried down the hallway towards the bedroom and kicked open the door. 

"I mean it, anything you want." He dropped Peter onto the bed and crawled over him, stopping centimetres from his lips.

"What have you been thinking about sweetheart?" His voice was low and seductive. "Late at night… I bet you think about me… when I'm not around?" 

Peter's pulse quickened, his body itching for release and closeness. His mouth dry, he had never been this aroused in his life. 

"I asked you a question," Tony asked him again, this time in his ear as he let his tongue enter it. He seductively licked out the man's ear, making him whimper. 

"I always… oh  _ fuuuck _ ," Peter moaned, "I fantasise about you…  _ jesus fucking christ _ that feels good."

Tony leaned back and straddled him, placing his hand on either side of Peter's head. 

"I bet you wanna tell me these fantasies, don't you?"

Peter nodded, looking up to them with innocent yet enticing eyes. His mouth open and his breathe uneven.

"If you tell me, I'll do it. I'll fulfil every single one of your fantasies," he was wearing a charming smirk on his face, his brown eyes so sincere and filled with love. 

"When I'm in bed," Peter started quietly, "I think about how strong you are… I fantasise about you… uh… you pinning me down, having your way with me."

Tony smirked, "Well that sounds like fun, doesn't it? Tell me what I can do, what do I have permission to do?"

Peter leaned up and touched the older man's face softly. "You can do everything… I want you to do everything. Could you? Could you just adore me?"

Tony leaned forward and kissed him, continuing to do so as he pressed him against the bed. "I can do that, you need to tell me if you like what I'm doing… tell me to stop if you want me to, okay babe?"

Peter nodded and started to remove his shirt. He felt Tony move his hands to his side. "Want me to go slow? Or do you want me to just attack you?"

"The second one… please," he pouted up at Tony. "Please."

Tony grinned and moved off of him for a minute, heading to the bathroom and coming back moments later with some things in his hands. 

The next thing he knew, Tony was back on top of him, holding him down by his hips, kissing him passionately, moaning into his mouth as he grabbed a hold of Peter's wrists. Peter made the most enticing noise out of pleasure as his hands were raised above his head and pinned down to the pillow. The older man's lips moved to attack his neck, biting down hard as he moved his own hands to fist into Peter's shirt. 

In one swift move, he tore the shirt off of him, retracting a whimper from the younger man. "Fuck Pete," Tony growled as he moved his lips down his pale body, "So perfect," 

The older man's tongue trailed from his neck down to his nipple, sucking on it hard.

"Mr. Staaaarkkk, I love that… fuuuuck" Peter moaned in a whisper, his eyes fluttering shut. He bucked his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction. 

Tony moved to the other nipple, flicking his tongue over it. His hands were pulling down Peter's trousers, his underwear along with it. 

The older man's tongue trailed down his body, his hands smoothing over Peter's muscles.

"Fuck I could cum just like this," Peter moaned.

Tony smirked and pulled back, eyeing up the man's pulsing dick between his legs. Peter's beautiful body lay awaiting his touches, his love.

"I'm gonna make you cum a lot tonight, let go whenever you want to. God baby you're fucking gorgeous, you're so fucking -" before he could finish, he couldn't take it anymore, he dropped down to Peter's cock, taking it all in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

Peter thrust up, pink skin, glowing with sweat as he watched him. Tony's lips around his cock, the sexiest sight in the world. God he dreamed of this. Tony licked up his shaft, then licked over the slit of his cock, moving a hand to massage the man's balls and sucking him in deep. 

" _ Ooohhhhh _ … oh fuck, ohmygod, you're so good Mr. Stark!" Peter cried out as he thrust up more and more, his fingers curling up in Tony's hair. "Suck me harder! Ohhh! Fucck m'gonna, ohmygod I'm gonna cum!" 

Tony worked faster and harder, sucking the life out of him as Peter came hard down his throat.

"MR. STARK!" 

Tony gave Peter a moment to catch his breath as he licked the cum off his lips, "Feel good? You taste delicious by the way," He smirked, massaging the man's thighs as he spread them open. Peter was completely disheveled and speechless, his hair a mess, his eyes blown up and his skin flushed.

"Mmhm," he replied, biting his lip and nodding. "Fucking fantastic,"

"It's gonna get so much better beautiful," Tony kissed his thighs, sucking on the creamy soft skin he found there. 

"You done that before?" Peter asked, "Wait no, don't answer that, I don't wanna know," 

Tony chuckled and bit down on his thigh, making him wince. "Never done it before, but I'm glad it felt like I had." 

"Oh good," Peter whispered, licking his lips. "What's next?"

Tony grinned and licked the sensitive skin around Peter's crotch. "Close your eyes and just feel it,"

Peter did as he was told. Tony grabbed him by the hips and turned him over so he was on all fours, "Keep your head up baby, I wanna hear you,"

"Mmm'kay," Peter replied, sticking his ass out. Tony separated his legs a little more, massaging his ass cheeks. 

"You know you have the best ass I've ever seen," Tony complimented him, "So fucking precious."

Peter blushed, the compliments making him tingle all over, pleasure surging through him once more. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tony whispered, bending town to kiss it. He bit down on the flesh that was there, and then sucked hard, bruising it beautifully. 

"Nnnggg… stark, oh I like that," 

"You'll like this better," Tony replied, placing his lips above Peter's ass, trailing his tongue down his ass, between his cheeks. Peter could feel his cock hardening again as the wet muscle neared his entrance. 

"Ahhhhh," Peter muttered, gripping his hands in the sheets below him. "Please…"

Tony's hands kneaded his cheeks and pulled them apart, moving his mouth to press against Peter's hole. Peter gasped, the new feeling sending warm sensations through his body. 

The older man swiped his tongue against the outer ring, covering it in saliva, before eating it out aggressively. Sticking his tongue in just a little, doing everything he could to get those moans. 

Peter's mouth hung open, his head hanging down as he squeaked and whimpered beneath him. "Fuck yes! Fuck me, oh my god, I'm… oh Stark, that's amazing, you're… OOHHHH," 

Tony removed his tongue and kissed Peter's cheek as he moved one hand to reach for the lube. He poured some onto his fingers, gently touching the entrance. "Want me to fuck you baby? Want my fingers?"

Peter shoved his ass closer to Tony, "Yeeees, I need it, need it so bad!"

Tony let his index finger trace his hole, slowly entering it. "You like it?" Tony asked him.

"Mmmmmm… more!" Peter cried out, "Fuck me please, please Mr. Stark,"

Tony pushed his finger in fully, "What will it take for you to call me Tony?" He growled as he removed his finger and pressed it back into him.

"OH!" Peter moaned, "More!"

Tony finger fucked him, slowly to start with and then picking up the pace, adding in another finger, pushing them further. "You're fucking pretty," Tony told him, his other hand gripping his hip. He pushed in another finger, stretching him out, making him cry in pleasure. Pre-cum was already leaking out of his dick. 

"Love you Stark, love you so much, god yeeees!" Peter moaned.

Tony curled his fingers upwards, looking for his prostate, pressing into it. Peter's legs were shaking, "RIGHT THERE!" Stark hit it a few more times before he pulled his hand out completely. 

"Why'd you stop?" Peter whined, his limbs shaking and not being able to keep himself up. 

"Turn around baby, I wanna see your face as I fill you up," 

Peter collapsed onto the bed and slowly turned around, letting his head fall onto the pillow with a comfortable sigh. Tony inched himself off the bed, "I'm gonna get naked now if you wanna watch,"

Peter could have jumped for joy if he had the energy. "I've been waiting for this for so long," Peter whispered, eyes attached to Tony's as he stood up. 

"Pete, I might not be all you imagined, I'm not exactly Hugh Jackman." 

Peter giggled, "I like you better than Hugh Jackman, and you'll be better than I imagined, just please, please take your clothes off."

Tony chuckled, his fingertips holding onto the hem of his shirt. "How long you been wanting to say that Pete?"

"For as long as I've known you, now show me what you got Tony," Peter grinned, finding some confidence.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Yes Sir," he smiled, pulling his shirt over his head. The other man gasped, biting his lip. 

"What's the verdict?" Tony asked him, his hands falling to his belt and undoing it. Peter's breathing was rapid, his eyes darkened, "Keep going,"

Tony let his jeans fall to the ground, his dick hard under his boxers, his thighs looking fucking fantastic. Every muscle on the older man was lickable, and fucking mesmerising. "Off." Peter whispered, "Take them off,"

"You do it," Tony smiled, walking closer to the bed. Peter scurried over to him, hands reaching out to anywhere on the older man's body he could reach first. His pale elegant hands touching over him, smoothing up to his pecks as he leaned forward to nuzzle Tony's crotch.

"Pete," Tony whispered, his head tilting backwards as he breathed in, "Wanna fuck you,"

Peter moaned as he mouthed Tony's cock, adding some suction as well as pressure. 

"Baby…" Tony breathed, "Baby please… I need this as much as you do,"

Peter looked up to him and smiled, "You do? You really do?"

"I just had my tongue on your asshole, of course I do." 

Peter giggled and slowly began to pull down his boxers. His eyes were glued to the uncovered skin, slowly freeing Tony's cock. It was big, and thick, grey and black hairs surrounding it, and to Peter it was just "Perfect."

"Yeah?" Tony looked worried, down at the gorgeous brown eyed boy. "Not turned off?"

"Couldn't be more turned on," Peter confirmed before pressing his lips to the head, sucking down on it as he wrapped his hand around the base. He began to jerk the older man off into his mouth, moaning as he loved it just as much as Tony did.

"Jesus!" Tony moaned, his fingers in Peter's hair, watching as the younger man peered up at him. His pretty pink lips around his cock, sucking hard. "Ohmygod, you're perfect, you're so fucking perfect," Tony groaned as he watched the younger man's lips stretch out around him. 

Peter moved back and continued to jerk him off, licking the slit. "Mr. Stark, could you fuck me? I've been waiting so long for you to fuck me?" 

"Ahhhh…  _ fuck baby… yes, yes I'll fuck you! _ " His eyes hooded with arousal as he yanked the younger man's head away, bending down and captured Peter's lips in his own. 

Peter moaned as he was pushed backwards onto the bed, his leg being held up by the thigh. Tony watched Peter's face, smiling down at him. 

"Lemme get a condom," Tony whispered, bending down to kiss the man. Peter shook his head, "Wanna feel you, please, cum inside me Mr. Stark," 

Tony lined himself up, he grabbed the lube again and lathered himself up, watching Peter's face as he touched himself. 

"You're amazing," Peter told him, his hands gently touching the older man's jaw. "You're so amazing."

Tony felt his face turn red, feeling like he was blushing. "You're cute when you blush," Peter told him, "Now fuck me until I do," 

Tony lined himself up again, wrapping Peter's legs around him. "Ready Spiderman?" Peter nodded in reply. Tony pushed himself in, slowly filling him up. 

"You're so big!" Peter groaned, his head falling backwards and his chest rising up, "Feels so full!"

Tony smirked into his neck, nuzzling in, and kissing him. "You're the tightest thing I've ever felt babe," 

He began to move his hips, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in fully, making the younger man whimper. Tony watched his face as he kept pulling out and pounding back into him. 

"Fuck!" Peter gasped, attempting to move his hips along with Tony. "Fuck Mr. Stark! Feels amazing! You're filling me up so good,"

Tony bit down in his neck. "Never." He growled into his ear, "Never fucking go into a fight without me again," Tony clenched his eyes shut as he felt waves of sensations inside him. Pleasure, beauty and a sense of protective-ness inside him. "Never fucking do it."

Peter's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at him. "Okay,"

"Promise me," Tony demanded, fucking him harder, hitting him directly in the prostate. 

"FUCK DADDY!" Peter cried loudly, his orgasm building up inside him. Tony's hands clasped around his dick and jerked him off as he hit his spot with every movement. 

"Promise daddy you'll never… FUCK! Ahhh… I'm gonna cum inside you baby… promise me you'll never let yourself  _ fucking hell _ get hurt! Ever. Again." Tony's voice broke, he felt like he was gonna cum any second.

"I promise daddy," Peter sobbed in pleasure, his hands pulling at Tony's hair, pressing a steamy kiss on him, they moved their hips together. Tony swiped his thumb over the head of his dick.

"Gonna cum daddy," Peter moaned, "Cum with me!" 

Tony slammed into him a few more times, sweat pouring off him, Peter digging his nails down the older man's back. 

"You're all mine Peter, all mine!" Tony bucked up, "Fuck… FUCK!" Tony exploded inside him, a massive load of cum filling him up. It felt amazing to Peter, finally getting all he ever wanted, with a cry and a sob he came hard all over them both. 

Tony collapsed on him, not caring that there was mess between them. Both of them hot and sticky, their bodies resting together. None of them could talk, both trying to regain some sense of breathing. 

"That was so insane Mr. Stark," Peter smiled sweetly, as the older man separated himself and lay on his back beside him. "It was even better than I ever dreamed, and I dreamed about this a lot."

Tony closed his eyes and smiled against the pillow, his arms reaching out and pulling Peter close to him. "I adore you." He whispered. 

Peter blushed and rubbed their noses together. "I adore you too," 

"So you're not angry I read your diaries?" Tony muttered, slowly falling asleep. Peter giggled, "Not one bit. They were all about you anyway." 

"Good. Love you. G'night baby, call me Mr. Stark one more time and you'll be punished as soon as we wake up."

Peter kissed him softly. "Love you too, sleep well Mr. Stark."

They gently fell asleep in each others arms, finally, they both felt complete. And there was no way they would ever part again. Whatever anyone says. 

Maybe Joni Mitchell was right, "You don't know what you've got til it's gone."


End file.
